


Лотерея

by Karboni, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты G-PG [6]
Category: Corfu Trilogy - Gerald Durrell, Моя семья и другие звери
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karboni/pseuds/Karboni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: Весна на Корфу
Series: Тексты G-PG [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610974
Kudos: 10





	Лотерея

— Весна на Корфу короткая и свежая, словно поцелуй невинной девушки, — мечтательно произнес мой брат Ларри и намазал тост джемом.

— Ешь больше яиц, дорогой, — попросила мама, — не знаю, как это связано, но после твоей деликатной болезни врачи рекомендуют.

Деликатной болезнью мама называла свинку, так опечалившую моего брата несколько месяцев назад.

— Невероятная жестокость! – вскричала моя сестра Марго и залилась слезами. Я заглянул через ее плечо. Марго читала «Джейн Эйр» и была уже на третьей странице. Я подумал, что просто не представляю, сколько боли принесет ей продолжение, но решил подождать с предупреждением страницы до пятнадцатой. На меня книга произвела сильное впечатление, хотя обещанных Теодором самок богомола и их эпичную битву я так и не нашел, но упоминание лошадей и собак скрасили этот печальный факт.

— Я женюсь, передай соус, пожалуйста. — Мой брат Лесли протянул руку, не глядя забрал у окаменевшей мамы соусник, налил немножко в ствол своей антикварной Бурой Бэсс и заглянул внутрь. — Иногда в журналах пишут полную дичь: залейте белый соус в ствол, и на его фоне будет виден внутренний изъян стали. Не виден!

— Дорогой, — возмутилась мама, — о свадьбе предупреждают заранее. Во-первых, я не успею ничего приготовить, во-вторых — гости из Англии не успеют приехать, в третьих — ты очень молод. Я против!

— И где вы будете жить? У нас негде — я тоже против. Ко мне приезжают друзья, светская жизнь великого писателя обязывает, знаешь ли. — Ларри подвинул мне спичечный коробок. С некоторых пор он не желал иметь ничего общего с ящичками, коробками, банками и прочими закрытыми емкостями в нашем доме. — Кстати, соус — коричневый.

— Если Лесли женится, твои гости перестанут орошать наш покой? Я — за! — Марго утерла слезы и положила себе пудинга. — Буду подружкой невесты, мне идут все дурацкие цвета.

Я подумал, что должен быть с братом в ответственный момент его жизни и что, поскольку больше всего о размножении в семье понимаю я, принимавший роды у выдр, уховерток, медянок, ежей… Я немного отвлекся, вспоминая различные способы продолжения рода у животного мира, и дошел в своих размышлениях до улиток. Насколько важен для Лесли опыт гермафродитов, я не знал и решил узнать до оглашения вердикта, кто невеста. Но не успел.

— Мастер Лесли не может жениться до дня святого Спиридона, так никто не делает, — запричитала Лугареция. — Святой Спиридон покарает мастера Лесли бездетностью!

Ее информация немного меня успокоила. Все-таки перед ответственным разговором с братом мне хотелось попытаться получить потомство от кого-нибудь более человекообразного, чем медянки. Например, от маленького лемура — я был уверен, что против пары-тройки этих милых животных семья точно ничего не будет иметь. Мне осталось придумать, где их найти, так как в Греции они водятся только передвижном зверинце Костаса Свирикиса, но он хорошо охраняется.

— Что говорит Лугареция? — всполошилась мама.

— Если Лесли женится до дня святого Спиридона, у него не будет детей, — Марго отложила книжку и принялась раскачиваться на стуле, — правда, мило?

— Очень, — с чувством согласилась мама. — Очень жаль, что я не знала об этом до свадьбы.

— Ты опять ранишь чувства Джерри, мама! — покачал головой Ларри.

— За посещение зверинца я готов ее простить! — Мне очень хотелось исправить мамину неловкость.

— Только если мы оставим тебя там, — пожал плечами Ларри.

Я очень обрадовался. Но тут Лесли стукнул кулаком по столу и с досадой произнес.

— Нет. Раздумал. Тут сказано, что Робинет может выиграть молодой человек, готовящийся вступить в брак и живущий в одной из трех столиц Великой Британии. Нам срочно нужно возвращаться! Жизнь в этой дыре лишает меня возможности осуществить мечту!

— Зачем тебе какой-то баронет? Ты не можешь определить погоду по виду за окном? — хмыкнула Марго.

— Если это что-то опасное, дорогой, лучше тебе оставить идею приобретения. В доме Джерри. — Мама погладила меня по волосам. Я подумал, что, живя в зверинце, буду очень сильно скучать по ней.

— Весной все думают о девушках, а мой младший брат о пушках, — сокрушался Ларри. — Пусть —по крайней мере, они не угрожают пространству в нашем доме.

Через месяц по подписке журнала «Оружейный мастер» Лесли выиграл батарею пушек генерала Шермана.


End file.
